


Change

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Family, Growing Up, Labour, Love Confessions, Making Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story developed slightly differently to how I set it out, but hope you enjoy.<br/>Started off for the prompt "July" although deviated somewhat from that</p><p>Sorry I have not tagged fully but that would give the plot away. I apologise if this offends anyone.</p><p>NB. have not flagged as underage as in our terms Kili isn't although technically he is not fully matured in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Kili,” Thorin growls at his nephew who is hovering on the bank of the river.

It is the middle of summer and it is sweltering hot. He had accompanied Thorin on a trade round to the nearest city and they are now travelling back through the woods towards Ered Luin. It would be at least another day before they reach home and Thorin has decreed they set up camp for the night and take a dip in the river to cool down and wash the sweat from their bodies. It was a perfectly sensible suggestion since Kili was melting under the layers of cloth and armour and normally he would have jumped at the chance to take a break and skinny dip into the cool flowing water.

“Kili, you are red in the face from heat exhaustion. Stop being stubborn and get in!”

“No!” Kili bites back, staring at the tree behind him as he remains standing with his back towards the river as he had first taken up pose after Thorin had dropped his breeches in front of him.

He can hear his uncle wade towards the bank that he is standing on and he feels his blush deepen even further. True, he is hot. But the redness in his face is from much more than just the heat of the sun.

“Kili!” Thorin shouts at him from beneath his feet. “I am not asking you, I am ordering you. It is too hot and you need to cool down or you will get ill.”

“Fine!” Kili snaps. He begins to yank off his shirt, snorting petulantly as he does so. _Now Thorin will see_ , he thinks as he pulls at his laces. _He will see and he is going to be so mad._ Once he has kicked off his boots and his clothes have dropped to the floor, he remains standing, frozen to the spot staring ahead, almost not daring to breathe in case the slightest movement will give him away. All the way he is trying to think of anything that could possibly help his situation. But every time he thinks he is winning this battle with nature the image of Thorin’s muscular form lights up behind his eyes like a torch.

“Kili, in the water now!” Thorin orders again. “What is the matter with you today?”

Slowly Kili turns himself round, towards the river. There is no way he can hide it now. Thorin is staring straight at him as he waits for him to obey his order. It is not like there is any way he will be able to hide it without looking utterly ridiculously anyway. The best and only thing for it is just to pretend that there is nothing wrong and to stick with his usual air of defiant carelessness. He keeps his eyes to the edge of the bank avoiding Thorin’s gaze as he steps forward to lower himself into the water.

“I … see,” Thorin coughs next to him.  There is a moment of awkward silence between them as Kili shivers into the coolness of the meandering river. As expected the clear water doing him no favours whatsoever. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Thorin attempts to be the caring, older family member. “It’s perfectly natural,” he mumbles.

Kili dares a glance up into the blushed face of his uncle. “Then why are you blushing too?”

“I … I just wasn’t expecting …”

“You are angry with me.” Kili wishes he could sink into the bed of the river to never have to face his uncle again. How can he ever face him again after this? There cannot be anything more embarrassing, surely.

“Of course I am not angry with you,” Thorin laughs softly. “A little embarrassed for the both of us perhaps ...” Kili jolts as he feels his uncle’s hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry, Kili, I did not realise. But really, there is no need to feel ashamed. It happens from time to time.”

“Not from time to time,” Kili mumbles under his breath and regrets the words that have tumbled off his lips as soon as he has said it.

“Pardon?” Thorin says.

Kili feels his cheeks pulse red and he attempts to turn away. But Thorin stops him.

“What do you mean, Kili? If it happens all the time … Maybe you need to see Oin …”

 _Oh Mahal, he is going to make me see the old healer now!_ Kili squirms. “Not … not all the time …” he stutters. _Why did I even open my mouth? As if this is not embarrassing enough already!_ “Just …”

“Just what, little Kee? You can tell me, I am a boy too.”

Kili sniggers at that. _A boy? Hardly, uncle!_ “Just …” he takes a deep breath. “Just …” He can’t. How can he even begin to explain this to the one person who should never be asking him this question?

Thorin is getting impatient with Kili’s fumbling response now. “Kili, just what? If there is a problem you must tell me. I have promised your ma I would look after you and Fili like your da would have were he still alive. Now quit this silliness and tell me what the matter is.”

“Nothing is the matter!” Kili snaps. Hearing Thorin talk to him like his surrogate parent is doing nothing to make this situation any easier. “I was going to spare us both this embarrassment, but since you are insistent on dragging it out of me, it is you, okay! Every time I see you or even hear your voice. And then you just drop your clothes in front of me like it is no matter at all. Well, it is for me.” He is red as a beetroot now and really wishes he could drown himself in the shallow stream. He clasps his hands in front of his mouth, realising that with his frustrated embarrassment he has only caused more insult. “I am sorry, uncle,  I …” he sniffs, trying hard not to cry as finally the anguish is beginning to take over the desire in his body. _Too little too bloody late!_

He has no idea what to expect next from Thorin. His uncle is bound to be mad with him. Disgusted even. He is his elder and his uncle and this is so inappropriate. But he cannot help it. Thorin does this to him. It started off with these dreams about his uncle that made him wake up in this particular state – which had not been so bad – but then it started to happen whenever he saw him, at the most inappropriate moments; at the dinner table, working at the forge, when Thorin was teaching him how to use the bow. Those had by far been the worst up till now. Feeling Thorin right up against him as he guided his arms and legs into position. When he had tried so hard to concentrate on the meaning rather than the sound of his breathing against his ear. And now Thorin is going to tell him what a disgusting boy he is.

He yelps as Thorin’s hand wraps firmly around his semi-hardness. Well, he had certainly expected anything but that; he will give his uncle top marks for never ceasing to surprise him. “This is for me?” Thorin asks, his voice rumbling even lower than normal now.

Kili stares hard at the opposite bank, not daring to look at his uncle. So this is how his uncle chooses to punishment him. He braces himself for the hurt that is bound to follow, a punishment right at the place that is causing such insult. Instead he gasps as Thorin runs his hand softly along his length, making him shiver at the wonderful touch against his sensitive manhood. “Th… Thorin,” he stutters. “That … that really is not helping.”

He lets Thorin turn him because he simply does not know what else to do. When he raises his eyes, Thorin is smiling at him, with a kindness that is so remote from the look that Kili was expecting to see that he completely confused. “You are aroused by me?” Thorin asks softly.

“I … I am sorry, Thorin,” Kili stutters. “I do not mean to offend you. I cannot help it.” He stares down at the hand that is still holding him in hand, neither in a threatening manner nor in an erotic manner. Almost matter-of-factly, like he would hold an item of great value.

“Why are you sorry?” Thorin asks as his other hand reaches out to touch his cheek. “When you bring me honour?”

“Honour?!” Kili coughs. “But you are my uncle!”

“I see,” Thorin says softly. “And does that stop you from wishing to court me?”

Kili does not even realise his mouth has fallen open until Thorin gently pushes it shut. “There are no rules against such a thing. Had I known you harboured such feelings before then I would not have denied my own for so long.”

“Your ... your own?”

Thorin slowly moves in, confidently but so as not to come across too imposing. The next sensation is that of a hard heat pressing against his own, as Thorin wraps his large hand around their combined arousal. Suddenly the river water feels like a boiling cauldron as Kili’s lips are taken in by Thorin’s warm mouth into a gentle kiss. “Have you made love before, Kili?” Thorin breathes softly against his lips.

Kili shakes his head, once more embarrassed and confused and a little scared.

“It is easier in the water,” Thorin smiles as he places another warm kiss on Kili’s lips. Slowly his hands slide over Kili’s body, first moving Kili’s arms around his neck before he feels for his buttocks. “Wrap your legs around me,” he orders Kili kindly.

As Thorin cradles his sister-son, kissing his neck and throat before seeking his lips again, Kili is slowly beginning to relax. He has no idea what to do next, he has no experience with any of this. But he trusts Thorin completely as he lets his strong uncle guide him.

“You are so beautiful,” Thorin smiles softly as he joins with his younger lover, waiting for Kili’s body to accept him. They sway softly on the pulsing of the water, letting nature guide them into a steady rhythm.

***

“Kili? Are you sure you are alright?” Fili asks as he holds his sibling’s hair back as Kili is retching again. Every morning for the last month Kili has been like this. Ever since Kili returned from his trip with Thorin.

“Never better,” Kili smirks. “Just … just leave me to rest for a little while, please Fee.”

Fili frowns, but nods, tucking his sibling back in bed. “If you are sure …”

When Fili has closed the door behind him, Kili softly slides a hand over her belly. “It is okay, little one, your da will come home soon and then we will tell,” she coos to the life growing inside her. The chance to conceive at that point when she was still in development had been remote, but not impossible. Now she no longer needed to worry about the embarrassment that got her into this situation in the first place now that her body was morphing into the shape necessary to carry a child.

She had been late to change sex; normally that process was completed much earlier during their development into adulthood and had it not been for falling pregnant by Thorin she would likely have settled into her male form. Now she felt quite content with her destiny to become the king’s wife and be a mother to his child.

“I will help you find your destiny, my child,” Kili smooths over the sensitive skin of her abdomen. “And you can be whatever you want to be for there is as great an honour in carrying a king as there is in being one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I could not get the idea out of my head so here is a short follow up. Enjoy x

Dis kept a close eye on her youngest. The change was subtle and until her bump would begin to grow it was unlikely anyone would even notice. But she was her child and Kili could not hide her secret from her. She had hoped she would tell her herself. But as the weeks passed Kili still did not speak about her condition.

“Please excuse me,” Kili says softly as she rises to her feet, leaving most of her plate untouched.

Fili looks up, “You have hardly eaten anything again, brother!”

“I am just not feeling very well,” Kili sighs. “And I am tired.”

Fili throws Dis a concerned look, but she smiles in reassurance and gets up herself.

When she enters her children’s bedroom, Kili is lying on top of the blankets, with her eyes closed.

Kili jumps as Dis sits down next to her. “Ma. What are you doing here?”

Dis strokes her hand through Kili’s dark locks. “Making sure that you are alright.” She holds out the goblet that she had asked her healer to prepare before she came here. “This will help with the sickness.”

Kili frowns, concern painted across her brow.

“It is alright, my love, it won’t harm your child.”

Kili gasps as she stares at her mother. “You … you know!”

“My sweet child, I carried two babes. I can see the signs even if no-on else can.” She helps Kili sit up and take a sip as she cradles her in an embrace.

“Are you angry?” Kili whispers softly as she swallows down the sweet liquid.

Dis laughs kindly, shaking her head. “I am surprised. I had not expected that I would be granted the blessing of a daughter. You are late to change, my little one.” She gently places a hand on Kili’s tummy. “But this is a wonderful surprise indeed. And you will make a wonderful mother.”

“I … I did not think I would … my first time …” Kili cuddles up into her mother’s embrace. “I am scared.”

“Oh little one, there is no need to be scared. I will be here for you and it will be the most wonderful time.” She strokes Kili’s hair again, placing a kiss on her head. “Does the father know yet?”

Kili softly shakes her head as she feels the blush taint her cheeks.

“Will you tell me who he is?”

Kili takes a deep breath, unsure whether to tell the truth. She is not sure if her mother will be happy or angry when she finds out.

“Is he an honourable dwarf?” Dis asks kindly as Kili remains silent.

“The most honourable,” Kili gleams.

“Then you must tell him.”

“I will, when he returns,” Kili blurts out before she realises she has given away the game. She stills in Dis’ arms.

But her mother just smiles as Kili has confirmed her suspicions. “He will be so pleased,” she reassures her youngest.

“Are you … are you sure?” Kili asks, shaking with nerves. Of all her worries that is the one that is playing on her mind the most right now. What if Thorin rejects her and her child?

“Absolutely sure, Kili. He loves you more than anything. He always has. And you will give him the greatest gift, the one he never thought he would have.”

And Kili sighs with relief as she rests her head against her mother’s bosom.  “Thank you, mama.”

Dis wraps Kili even closer in her arms, feeling her warmth against her. A child, she smiles to herself. A child born out of love. Such a precious gift.

***

When Thorin arrives back at Ered Luin he is surprised to find that his sister is the first to greet him. “Is everything alright?” he asks, concerned by the unusual greeting.

“Everything is fine, brother,” Dis smiles as she takes one of his bags from him. “Your niece is very excited to tell you her news.”

“What news?” Thorin asks, as he unsaddles his pony. Suddenly Dis’ words sink in and his head snaps round to her. “Did you just say my niece?” Dis smiles brightly at him. “Kili?” he utters in disbelief.

“Yes.”

He promptly drops his saddlebags and storms towards the fortress.

Dis feels her heart drop. Has she misjudged her brother badly? She really thought he would be delighted at the news. Suddenly she feels concerned for her daughter’s welfare and she begins to run after him, anxiety pulsing through her. By the time she has finally caught up with her brother’s long legs he has long disappeared into Kili’s bedroom and her heart is going ten to the dozen. “Thorin!” she cries out as she throws the door open, for the briefest of moments expecting the worst.

The tension drains for her face as rapidly as it began as she finds her brother knelt before the one who is now her daughter, his arms wrapped around her middle and his head resting softly against her abdomen. They both jump at her loud interruption.

“I … I am sorry,” she stutters. “I was worried … I thought …”

Thorin rises to his feet and wraps his arm around Kili, drawing her close. “You thought I was the happiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth?” he smiles warmly.

“Yes,” she sighs in relief and with a lightened heart.

“Do you think there is any chance you can teach Kili how to knit?” Thorin chuckles.

“Not a chance!” Kili cries out. “I am still a warrior! And our child is going to be the best hunter of Ered Luin!”

“Of Middle Earth!” Thorin adds, happy that although Kili may no longer be the nephew he had left in Ered Luin over a month ago, she has lost none of her free spirited passion that he so loves.

Dis can only smile at her kin. She knows that whatever happens this child will be blessed to have the strongest and most courageous parents she could wish for it to have. But most of all, she thinks, as she watches Thorin runs his large fingers in the most gently gesture across Kili’s tummy and place a kiss on her shoulder, the child will be born into a nest of the purest and most dedicated love. And that is a blessing very few get to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the complete fluff but I needed fluff and so you will suffer fluff with me! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Fili stares at his brother – no sister! – incredulously. He tries to work out which bit has shocked him the most. The fact that his brother slept with Thorin. The fact that his brother is now his sister. Or probably the combined fact that his now sister is pregnant with their uncle’s child. “That ehm … that is a lot to take in.”

“You will still be my friend though won’t you?” Kili asks nervously.

Fili cannot help but laugh at his sibling’s sad little face. On the face of it she has changed so little that it is hard to truly believe that underneath her clothes there is so much going on. “Of course I will, brother. Sorry, sister.”

“That is going to take some getting used to,” Kili sniggers. “For me too, you know!”

“Can I … can I touch your belly?” Fili asks, a little shyly.

But Kili grins widely, pulling up her tunic. “Oh yes, of course! Not much to feel yet, mind.”

Fili touches the soft skin of Kili’s belly as if it’s liquid mithril so precious. “Is there really a baby in there?” he whispers.

“Yup,” Kili beams. “Dana has confirmed that all is going well.”

“How … how long before it comes out?”

“Mama said it will be the fourth summer from now.”

Fili nods. He knows that their females are hidden inside the halls during their lengthy gestation period. “So are you not going to be able to go hunting with me anymore until the baby is born?”

Kili thinks about this for a moment, slowly rubbing her belly. “I don’t know.” She had not really thought that far ahead yet. All she had been worried about for the last month and a bit had been keeping her food down Dis had said that the sickness would pass soon. Dwarven pregnancies were long but they were not uncomfortable until the very last few months when the baby started to grow real fast. It would not be until her second year she would even start to show. “I will have to ask ma. And Thorin.”

***

“Absolutely out of the question,” Thorin says before she had barely finished her question.

Kili scowls at him. “Why? I will be careful. Fili will look after me.”

“No. I will not have you risk our child.” They stare at each other for a moment until Kili eventually gives in and lowers her eyes. Thorin walks over to her and wraps her in his strong arms. “I am sorry, my sweet love,” he whispers in her ear. “I know you love to be outside. But our baby …” he places his hand on her belly, “You and our baby,” he corrects, “you are everything to me. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

He does feel guilty. He has put Kili in this situation. He had never expected that a child would come from their first joining, even when he had been surprised to find that Kili had not yet changed into her mature form when they had made love. “How about I promise to stay with you? Look after you until the baby is born.”

Kili raises an eyebrow at the father of her child. Then she throws her mother a silent plea for help.

Dis laughs and places a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I do not think that is a good idea, my brother,” she says running a hand through his thick dark hair. “You would end up killing each other. How about I stay and look after Kili? And Fili can come and visit whenever he likes?”

Thorin smiles warmly and nods gratefully. And Kili too, although not entirely satisfied with the thought of being locked away for nearly four years, agrees that that is an acceptable compromise.

***

The months initially seem to fly by as Kili settles into her new routine. But once she has past her midway point and her belly is beginning to show, time seems to slow down. The other dwarrowdams are beginning to fuss more and more over her and although Fili visits every other day, the fact that she is not allowed to join him on his hunting trips or for weapon training is slowly driving Kili insane.

Still, when she lays her hand on her growing belly she knows it is a sacrifice for something more precious, more wonderful in return. She can feel the life begin to wriggle around inside her now. It is an odd sensation, unpleasant at times but wonderful mostly. A sign that her child is alive and growing.

Thorin visits whenever is at Ered Luin and when he does he showers her in gifts and kisses. _My stars_ , he calls them. _My treasures._

Kili loves it when he takes her onto his lap, wrapped in the warmth of his embrace, with one hand lying protectively on her abdomen. And he tells tales of his adventures outside of Ered Luin to their babe. Some of them are real, some of them are fantastic. But all of them are wonderful. And Kili feels herself drifting on his deep voice singing softly to the child inside her. And she thinks how wonderful a father he will be.

***

As another year passes and the date of her labour moves closer, Kili is beginning to feel anxious. Fili – bless her brother – does his best to take her mind of things but as she becomes more short-tempered in her increasingly uncomfortable state Fili is becoming less inclined to spend long periods of time by her side. Still, she forgives him happily each time he turns up with her favourite sour apple bun.

Thorin has been bubbling over with excitement from the first time he had felt his child move underneath Kili’s stretched skin and more than once she has pointed him to the door as she had reached the end of her tolerance levels with his fussing over her. Still, she is grateful for his attention and his devotion to them and she beams with pride that she is the one carrying the king’s child.

When she wakes up with a jolt, feeling like the babe inside her is trying to claw its way out of her like a wounded animal trapped in a cage, her mother is already at her side, whispering soothing words, putting a wet flannel on her forehead and given her a tonic to drink that should aid her labour. As the hours pass Kili thinks there can be nothing worse than what Thorin has put her through and she curses his name in every possible way as her body morphs and stretches and tears. She screams and she cries and claws at her mother’s tunic as the midwife and her assistants ready her to bring her child into the world.

Thorin paces the corridor. He has swatted away Balin’s attempt to sooth him and Dwalin has turned on his heels simply under the scowl of his friend. The only one who remains is Fili, sat in the corner, watching his uncle stride with agitated paces from end of the corridor to the other in an endless cycle. All the while listening to the agonised screams coming from his sister’s birthing room. He is terrified, terrified by what pain his sibling seems to be in and terrified she might die. And as he is beginning to shake as time passes without any news he is relieved when Thorin finally stills and sits down next to him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. “She will be alright,” he soothes the blond prince. “She is a Durin, she is strong.”

When the door is finally opened after what feels like days they are greeted by a harrowing sound. But Thorin’s face lights up as the hearty scream of his child fills the room. He jumps to his feet and looks at Dis, who smiles. “She is fine. They are both fine. Come and see your wife and child, my brother.”

When he walks up to the bed Kili looks the most beautiful he has ever seen her. She is pale an exhausted, her hair wet with sweat and beads still on her brow. But her smile has never been more radiant as she tenderly holds the little bundle in her arms. Thorin carefully sits himself on the side of the bed as he leans over to press a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. And then he looks at the gift she has given him. And it is the most beautiful, most wonderful, most special gift anyone has ever given him. If anyone were to hand him the Arkenstone right now he would send them away laughing that such thing holds no meaning for him any longer because this is his treasure. He looks to his wife, his wonderful Kili who has endured so much for him. And she raises the bundle to press the delicate package into his large arms.

Black eyes stare at him as confusion seems to cross the little dwarfling’s bright red face. As a smile breaks across Thorin’s the babe in his arms screams at full pelt of this big burly dwarf having stolen him from the comfort of his mother’s embrace and Thorin thinks there cannot be a more fantastic sound on arda than that of his child announcing his arrival in the world.

Fili hovers in the doorway until his mother gently coaxes him inside. “It is alright, little one,” she smiles at her eldest. “Come and see your nephew.” The child will be presumed male until it has settled in its mature form.

“He … he’s so small!” Fili gasps. Dwarflings are rare and he has never seen one as newborn as this one before.

“Would you like to hold him?” Dis asks, looking warmly at her brother who is beaming from ear to ear as he gently rocks his son who is slowly beginning to settle into his father’s strong arms.

But Fili shakes his head, frightened. “I will hurt him for sure. He looks so fragile.”

Thorin steps up to him nonetheless and holds his son out confidently. “You will not hurt him, Fili. You are an uncle now. You will always be there to love and protect him, like I am there for you.”

Fili gasps at the realisation. An uncle! Tentatively he holds out his arms and lets Thorin place the child into his arms. And he radiates with pride as the babe settles without trouble into his gentle hold.

When all have placed their blessing on the new child and returned the babe to his mother, and the midwives have checked Kili over and cleaned her up, Dis places a kiss on Kili’s forehead and then Thorin’s. “Congratulations to you both,” she smiles. And then she leaves them too.

Thorin looks at his love and gently wraps an arm around her and their child. “Thank you, Kili, my love my life, for giving me this gift.”

Kili frowns and then laughs softly. “You did not give me much choice.”

Thorin chuckles. This is what he loves about his Kili. Never afraid to speak her mind. Never afraid to challenge him and remind him of his flaws. “I am sorry to put you through that.”

But Kili beams at the sleeping babe in her arms and she snuggles into her husband’s embrace. “Never,” she smiles. “Never be sorry for giving me the greatest blessing. Never sorry for giving us Lúil.”

Thorin looks at his sleeping child. “Summer. A beautiful, strong name,” he agrees as he kisses Kili once more. “He will be a fine warrior and the best hunter. Just like his mother.”

“Just like his father,” Kili sighs happily as she drifts off to a well-deserved sleep into her love’s embrace.

“I love you,” Thorin whispers as he looks at his perfect little family snoozing blissfully in his arms. “I love you both more than I ever thought it possible to love anyone. May your beards grow long and may Mahal’s hammer ever shield you, my treasures.” Already he thinks that his son looks just like Kili – wild, strong-willed and infinitely beautiful. He will have his hands full with the two of them and already he can envisage him being backed into a corner by two sets of defiant dark brown eyes ganging up on him. He smiles softly to himself. He would never have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that dwarves are born hermaphrodites and that during their development into adulthood they develop their male or female side until they eventually settle as one or the other. It is not a choice, naturally they settle into a male form with only every so often one developing into a full female form. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by a friend who is currently going through a male-female change.


End file.
